This application relates to a spool and sleeve assembly for a metering valve which may be utilized in a fuel system for an aircraft engine.
A gas turbine engine is typically used to power an aircraft. A fuel system provides fuel to various portions of the gas turbine engine. Fuel is primarily delivered into a combustor section of the gas turbine engine. Airflow through the gas turbine engine is compressed by one or more compressors, mixed and burned with fuel in the combustor, and then expanded over one or more turbines. The fuel is supplied to the gas turbine engine by a fuel pump from a fuel supply and a metering valve.
The metering valve supplies a specified amount of fuel to the engine for various operating conditions. A singular pressure fuel metering system relies on pressure balanced metering to prevent pressure variation error. Traditionally, metering valves have utilized a bellows configuration to negate system pressure error. However, the use of bellows increases the cost and complexity of the valve.